User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #''Quick, rapidly favour her before she gets banned and deleted!! -- Nova -- ( ) 20:19, 1 March 2007 (CST) #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Thanks Mr. Anonymous. Yay, my first achive. :) Entropy 20:34, 3 February 2007 (CST) Archived again. Only made it thru February though... >< (T/ ) 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Now that's your second archive. Now you just need more people posting irrelavent stuff like skuld's talk page and you'll have tons of archives :)!! --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:07, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, as you can see I started a long irrelevant post on Skuld's talk page with some obscure comment about Microsoft Word...then it got a little out of hand...lol. I think Skuld just invites conversation that way ;) I bet if I was an admin I'd get a lot more irrelevant posts, too. Seems to come with the job. I notice you don't have an archive >.> (T/ ) 02:09, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::well that's because for one, I haven't been on wiki that long; and two... I'm not an admin; and three... I rarely participate in idle conversation which tends to ward off comments unrelated to wiki. Plus yeah I think it's Skuld's personality that just invites all kinds of people to comment there to death. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh I also try not to be controversial... that helps with decreasing comments :-D --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:14, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::Me, controversial? I'm shocked - shocked! - to hear you say that... ;) I dun think I've been here much longer than you (can't remember). Actually I am surprised you don't get more comments because you vote quite frequently - most other constant voters get plenty comments (User:NightAngel comes to mind). Thou I guess it's because you keep most of your arguments to buildpages, which is good. :D (T/ ) 02:18, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::Plus when I do argue, I keep it at a minimum... I remember certain cases when Nightangel got banned for that. lol. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:25, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::: Grumble. Yeah, so do I. :) And you know, the more people I meet, the more I think Skuld is not THAT bad. NightAngel 07:21, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::: Yeah it's really hard not to go off on some of these people that keep making mending warriors or sins or other builds equally bad and say that it pwns!!!! Sometimes I just keep my self from typing in some really bad builds for fear of getting into a long winded argument. Yeah I didn't think skuld was "that" bad... and come next expansion the builds section is gonna need his help again.--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 22:43, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I would not mind having his help in the Builds section now >.> (T/ ) 22:46, 26 February 2007 (CST) "Wings" Thx -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 22:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) Talk There hasn't been a non-vote entry in this talk page in nearly a week, what gives? --Gimmethegepgun 11:44, 4 March 2007 (CST) I say she should just post something on global warming, war or another controversial theme so we can fill up her talk page. :) NightAngel 00:51, 5 March 2007 (CST) :I say, we should go to war ''against global warming! We've been living under the environment's thumb for too long. The only question is, what do we bomb first? :-) - Krowman (talk • ) 00:56, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Clearly, we should go to war against the environment. It's asking for it. --Beautiful Gae 11:30, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::: :) NightAngel 12:16, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::I've got an idea! Let's form a committee of people that don't have a clue what they're doing, and then 5 months later decide to nuke the environment. That'll put it in its place!!!! --Gimmethegepgun 15:13, 5 March 2007 (CST) Global Warming is a myth, everyone knows that :D And remember what Theodore Roosevelt says: "War is the highest endeavor of man." No seriously though...since I spend so much time on builds section or just RC Patrol, there's a reason all I get is votes... :) (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Userbox Would take offence to this, something i can up with recently. Pretty colours eh? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:37, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Hum, you just copied the same box that says This user knows that Entropy is a girl. Try to be more creative next time. -.- And the box is lies! (T/ ) 06:26, 8 March 2007 (CST) My secret (and yours) is revealed. *Hides in darkness* [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 06:28, 8 March 2007 (CST) :What secret? I'm a girl -.- It's the Internet so if you don't believe it, that is your problem... (T/ ) 06:30, 8 March 2007 (CST) Just a joke, geez.. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 06:30, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Lol. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Important persons Why ain't I listed there? I am a very important person. --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 13:53, 10 March 2007 (CST) :I should be listed here too! If I just type in the http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/ line, your talk page is the third on the list, under my contribs and watchlist. I think I deserve a medal... --Gimmethegepgun 00:56, 11 March 2007 (CST) ::The Important Persons list, is reserved for those who are, or were, or may become, Admins/Sysops. I dunno. I just felt like having a place where some new person to the Wiki might find the Admin list, which is admittedly not readily available from the Main Page. It doesn't mean that people not on the list are not important... (T/ ) 13:33, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::Ok, I decided to make a little place for you. You're "Class A Wiki Users" now. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Bombastic? lol --Gimmethegepgun 22:19, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Build:N/any Toxic Death Hey, do you mind taking another look at the new discussion post under my build N/any Toxic Death, I think u misunderstood the point of my build a little. Sorry to have bothered you. (yeah you must hate me). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Madcrazy2ks ( ) 14:22, 11 March 2007 (EST). :What? (T/ ) 15:31, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::Aside from my minor skill mix-up I am not quite sure what the issue is. You seem to be saying that the build is intended for pressure and not spike, while my recommended bar is certainly spike-oriented. Well that is understandable. I will take another look and perhaps change my vote...though I will still say that only one line should be used, Death or Curses. Not both. Since your elite is in Death Magic it seems only logical that Death should be the specialized line. Soul Reaping is always a plus, lets you spam spells without fear of energy loss, as long as things die...with the addition of SoLS and SoS it also provides some handy Signets. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) your I look something like this. No, really! :) pic I saw your picture when I was googling, it was named as Terran Ghost. wtf? starcraft girl? o.O ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 14:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, I DO like StarCraft, but that is not the right name. That's a picture of KOS-MOS, from XenoSaga. Perhaps someone was confused. I don't think you can find a picture of female Ghost units anywhere...except for Kerrigan... (T/ ) 20:19, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I have a char on GW called Infested Kerrigan xD. Aaaaand, a girl who likes SSBM and SC must be awesome :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 21:09, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Oh, but there is more than that! Let's see...I also like Final Fantasy, Golden Sun, Metroid, Lord of the Rings, Zelda, Fire Emblem, Shining Force, Breath of Fire, Wario, Mario RPG, Chrono Trigger, Pokemon (I was bored, okay?), Yu-Gi-Oh!, RollerCoaster Tycoon, Harry Potter, Sword of Mana, Tales of Symphonia... :There are probably more but I forget! Anyway you get the picture. (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) I like nearly all except harry snotter. Metroid is awesome game (samus is my fav character =P), zelda is cool too. Haven't ever heard of Shining Force, Breath of Fire and Chrono Trigger. And when i'm bored I play Pokemon too >_>; ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:41, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Well then you are missing out! Chrono Trigger is one of the best games of all time, and Breath of Fire is a famous series as well. Shining Force is "old-school" by today's standards but still worthwhile. (T/ ) 11:43, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::I have Sega Smash Pack II somewhere, that has Shining Force on it. Pretty sure its the original one. Think I beated it once. — Blastedt 15:43, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::Shining Force is like FFT on roids when it comes to difficulty, it's practically impossible to beat :/ --Gimmethegepgun 14:37, 19 March 2007 (CDT) An other awesome that you should try is...Red Steel :D It's just so awesome, try it ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:29, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Red steel is a disgrace to the wii. –Ichigo724 13:18, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Why's that? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:52, 19 March 2007 (CDT) French C'est agréable de voir que des étudiants américains étudient le français. Pour la petite boite cependant, en bon français cela donne : "Je vis dans une boîte". It's nice to see that some American students take French classes. However, about the box, in proper French the text should be "Je vis dans une boîte."Utaku Mu Dan :She's not the one that wrote the box, that's the box, go mention it there instead --Gimmethegepgun 14:39, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::Not sure what you mean Gimmethegepgun, they are talking about a box farther down the page that I made myself. It is supposed to say "I live in a box." I don't know what verb vis is, but if that is more correct than habite, I'll change it. Thanks for the imput. (T/ ) 20:19, 17 March 2007 (CDT) vandal with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:21, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Hehe, thank you Sarah. But I'm still not as fast as Skuld! I think... (T/ ) 22:22, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::oh! by the by, i'm snatching your girl box. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:24, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::You honor me in the act. ^^ Maybe I can get a title for "Most Userboxes Borrowed by Other Users". (T/ ) 22:27, 19 March 2007 (CDT) May I ask you something? Um, Miss Entropy, I wanted to ask you about your vote on the Battle Rage Warrior you disfavoured earlier (I said some stuff in the voting area, but maybe that was a bad idea?). One, is a build okay if it works, just not as good as, say, a Dragon Slash with FGJ? I know it doesn't look great on paper, but it's basically a permanent speed boost, and Standing (same damage boost as Dragon) charges in a couple whacks. :) And two, may I vote on that build, or have I edited it enough that I'm biased on it and can't? Well anyway, you seem like someone who knows a good bit about these kinds of things so I thought I'd ask, sorry to bother you. >< Dark Helmet 22:32, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't like to compare Elites, Dragon Slash and Battle Rage produce radically different builds. Keeping that in mind, I still say Unfavored because you can make a better build with Battle Rage...check the Favored section. What constitutes a good build? Well, that is a subjective question. If there are builds which do the same thing and do it better, that is usually good enough to Unfavor something. If there are similar builds (same elite, weapon, some skills), then it becomes a more difficult question. Like you say, it is an "okay" build, and it does work. But, in my personal opinion (the crux of votes here), it isn't good enough for a Favored, since there's room for improvement. Aside from problems that I mentioned in the vote itself, there are some issues with Battle Rage. One, is that while it does serve like Sprint and "For Great Justice!" combined (but weaker), it does not give an IAS. However because it's a stance that means you can not get an IAS anyways! Which is a problem. Also, let's say you have to change targets, or the opponent gets some Blocks in. If you don't charge up Battle Rage soon, you lose all Adrenaline. Not to mention that every time Battle Rage is activated you also lose it all again...So, the solution is to incorporate more energy-based attacks. I know Standing and Silverwing etc. charge fast. But still, with all the adrenaline (FGJ is an Optional), a skill like Final Thrust would work well. Not so with Dragon Slash because it takes a full 10 to charge, but under FGJ Battle Rage charges again in 1-2 hits, thus enabling constant use of Final Thrust...and that is more effective. But in any case it's all subjective...Finally I'd argue that the build lacks defense. At least taking Shield Bash would be nice. :As to whether you have done too much contributing to vote...well, not being an admin and not having checked all the contribution history I can't answer at the moment. But I would say, you should go ahead and vote anyway. You're not the author so unless someone pulls that clause on you it is fine. :) (T/ ) 22:42, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Okay, thanks. ^_^ Not sure how to vote... on the one hand it's an effective build, and fun to play, but I understand it's not the *best*, and most anything works to some degree in PvE. :( The problem with Battle Rage is it doesn't go well with Final Thrust (which you mentioned in the talk page thingy), or any sort of healing... so you kind of have to load up on attacks, and then you've got lots of attacks and no IAS, utility, etc. And I know you're not an admin (yet? :o), but you seemed like you knew a lot, and yeah. I've seen you around a lot, even though I don't edit much. ^_^ Dark Helmet 04:19, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::Well, I'm glad we agree, sort of...this is the kind of discussion I'd like to see often with regard to Builds. Sadly that doesn't happen much. :( And no, I'm never being an admin and won't accept nomination either. Sorry. (T/ ) 00:25, 21 March 2007 (CDT) "RE Insert Heading " Oh, I have known my RFA was dead for a while. I just don't see the point in trying to fix a build section that is gonna get wiped shortly, but, I am still an insomniac, and if I am not editing something on the Wiki at 2 AM, what else am I gonna be doing. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:15, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :How bout playing Guild Wars? Btw, please don't do RE: posts, it's general etiquette to keep discussion on as few pages as possible so as to not clutter and also because posting a reply in a different place breaks the flow of conversation. I understand that this way gets my attention better but I do watch the Talk pages of people I ask questions of, waiting for responses... (T/ ) 01:18, 21 March 2007 (CDT) discussion from Build:E/N Hurricane..."not as strong as the Build:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti - Jagre 01:49, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :You are kidding? There is no comparison between a frontliner and a backliner. Completely different classes as well. I know that you luv your build but this is a bit silly. Image:Entropy Sig.jpg (T/C) 02:05, 21 March 2007 (CDT)" ::although the Build:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti does not quite fit into either one of those categories, it is definately not a front-line character - as no caster-primary build should be thought of as. Just because they weild a sword doesn't mean they're frontline. The same is true for sins, and IW mesmers, which would be in between mid and frontline. The Jaguar Sword meleemancer is a midline character, which is farther back than even sins and IW mesmers. Plus it definately way stronger than the Hurricane build IMO. Jagre 02:38, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::How can you possibly compare a Sword/Blood build to an Orb Spam/KD build? They are absolutely nothing alike. I mean that is just poor voting. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:41, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::if an unfavored build is stronger than an untested build, then the untested on belongs lower than the superior unfavored one. simple as that. THAT IS NOT WHY I VOTED UNFAVORED ANYWAYS. see Discussion Build talk:E/Me Hurricane Jagre 02:47, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::furthermore see Build talk:N/Me E-Denial Pressure; if my build gets unfavored then LOGIC requires me to hold all other builds to the same standard. I'm sorry. Jagre 02:56, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Erm.... why do you have a link to a tested build I made....... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:58, 21 March 2007 (CDT) That's a very flawed theroy. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:50, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :do you think that if a build gets un-favored, and then another build gets made up that is WORSE than the unfavored one, that it belongs in the favored category? Jagre 03:02, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::That's not what anyone said. Please do not misrepresent our views. What we are saying is that you can't say one build is WORSE than another if the two builds share nothing in common. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:04, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :"Since my build was voted unfavored, should I now hold all other builds to that same standard? That they must be better than mine to get a vote of favored from me? Jagre 06:00, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Well, your build was horrible, so therefore, you should hold builds to a much much higher standard than yours. --Theonemephisto 16:22, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :that would force me to vote even more than half of the builds in "tested" as unfavored. Jagre 21:37, 20 March 2007 (CDT)" Jagre 02:51, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::So wait.... if I have a crappy Elementalist build that can outdamage an incredible Monk build, I should vote unfavored on the Monk build? Comparing a mid-line N/W to a backline E/Me is doing just that. The builds have nothing in common, and yest you insist on comparing them... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:53, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Sorry Jagre, you make no sense what so ever. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:54, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :I have to agree with Solus here. Comparing unalike builds for different proffessions, with different skills, different purposes, different everything, and trying to say which is better really isn't possible. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:55, 21 March 2007 (CDT) if one build gets unfavored then logic requires you to hold other builds to the same standard. I'm sorry. Jagre 02:59, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :No, that isn't logical at all. If I help all Monk builds to the damage standard of an Elementalist, there wouldn't be any vetted monk builds. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:00, 21 March 2007 (CDT)